Juice?
by MinChii
Summary: Maki and Umi tries to produce a new song. Problem is, they were so drained out of idea's, they just couldn't make one. That didn't stop them though. Umi then decides to serve drinks. Water for Umi, and juice for Maki. And then.. Something unexpected happened.. (OneShot)


"Yeah! We have to brainstorm, for the sake of our live!" Honoka, the ginger head said with determination.

"You keep saying that but you can't suggest a thing.." Maki said irritatedly.

"That right Honoka-Nya! You don't!" Rin added.

"What?! Why are you backing Maki-chan up? Aren't you suppose to support my side?" Honoka said.

"You know what, I have an idea" Eri stepped in "Why don't we partner up and brainwash?" She suggested.

"Ericchi, it will only make things harder.." Nozomi, A twin tailed 3rd year said.

"Oh .. Yeah .." Eri sighed.

From what Eri had just suggested, Umi, The composer of the group, had an idea.

"I somewhat agree to what you said" Umi looked at Maki "Is it okay if you come to my house later? Maki?"

"Huh? Uh well.. Sure.." Maki answered with a blush "But why exactly..?"

"For a song of course." Umi answered.

"We won't use our songs Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Well, if you girls want, we can."

"I insist on a new song. The super idol yazawa-" Nico could not finish her sentence.

"Okay then! Me and Maki will work it out later." Umi kept all her stuff "Are we done here?"

every one nodded, and the group meeting ended. Everyone rushed outside.

Just when Maki was about to leave, Umi stopped her.

"W-what?" Maki asked.

"Ehem? You're coming with me, remember?"

"Oh.. Right yeah.." Maki scratched her head "Lead the way then."

Umi smiled and left with the red-head following her.

* * *

 _\- Umi's House -_

"I feel useless coming here.." Maki said with a sigh.

"Geez, why not helping me out with the lyrics?"

"Well.. Sad to say, it's your job Umi"

Umi sighed and caressed her temples.

"This isn't going anywhere at all.." Umi sighed again.

"You think?"

Umi stood up and looked at the red-head.

"Want a drink? It might freshen our minds."

"Okay."

"What would you like?"

"Anything is fine..."

"Very well then."

Umi went downstairs in the kitchen to get some drinks. She opens the fridge and examines what she can serve. She thought she would serve Maki some juice.

"Juice juice juice.. Where are you..?" After a few minutes of searching. She finally found one. It was in a water bottle like container. "Oh! Here's one! Finally!"

After grabbing Maki's drink, she closes the fridge and went back upstairs to her room.

"Here." Umi said while giving the drink.

"That took time."

Maki accepted this. She suddenly tilted her head.

"What about you?"

"I'm just having water." Umi answered as she took a sip from her water.

"You could have just given me water too.. Stupid.."

They look at each other, violet eyes met with yellow ones. Umi then winked. Maki blushed and looked away.

"What's with the wink U-umi..."

"Nothing in particular."

Meanwhile, on the bluenette's mind..

'Damn damn damn! What the heck did I just do?! Maki was just acting really cute! Hush! Keep it together! Keep calm!'

Suddenly, a gush of wind blew and made them shiver.

"Gah! So c-c-cold!" Umi rushed to the window and closed it imidiately "Phew.. I didn't know I forgot to close the windo- Ah!"

Umi slipped due to a notebook lying there. Not to mention both of them were working on the floor so, it wasn't surprising why it was there.

"Mmff.." Umi mumbled.

She had her eyes closed all this time. She then felt she was lying down on something soft. Was this her pillow? She exhaled, and was shocked for such a sweet scent was greeting her.

'So.. Sweet..' She thought.

"H-hey... Umi.. Are you alright?" Maki said with a struggling tone.

Umi slowly opens her eyes and gently lifts her head up.

"Yeah.. I'm fine-" Umi was startled.

Her face was turning so red and her body became hot when she was greeted by Maki's beautiful face. Their faces were an inch close to each other.

"Wh-what are you staring at.." Maki said with a light blush.

"You're so.. Beautiful.. Maki.."

"Wh-what?!"

It took a few seconds for Umi to absorb the moment. When she finally realized the words she spoke, steam was coming out from her head.

"A-ah! I mean..! Your not! Oh wait no! That's wrong! You are beautiful generally! You are! Geez this is stupid of me.."

In a split second, Maki found herself laughing.

'M-maki.. You're.. So.. Adorable..'

"You're acting really weird Umi.." She then looked away and smiled "But I like it though.."

Umi blushed again. She quickly gets up and pulled Maki to sit down.

"Are you okay?" Umi asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah.."

"Let's go back to work now.."

Both of them did. Only, there was one problem. Maki couldn't focus at all. Her body was actually hot ever since Umi was on top her. She couldn't press a single key, a single note, on her mini piano in her phone.

'You're so.. Beautiful.. Maki..' Those words came to her.

'Umi..' She thought. She took a quick glance at the bluenette. 'She smells so.. Nice..' Ahh.. So the red-head was sniffing on her as well Eh? Anyways, she then remembers the softness she felt on her chest. Which was Umi's-

"AH! WHAT A PERVERTED THING TO THINK OF!" Maki shouted out of the blue.

"Are you okay?" Umi asked.

"I'm fine! Don't mind me!"

"Are you su-"

"Yeah! I am!"

Umi then didn't mind her. Maki, on the other hand, could not get over, she tries her best not to think about Umi's soft br-

'Gah! Stop thinking!' She brushes her head hard. She grabs the drink Umi offered her and drank it. All of it. A 7 inch bottle of juice. Yep, she drank all of it. Chug chug chug chug.

Oh. Anyways, Maki shook her head. She manages to get her head of Umi's soft br.. I mean thinking about perverted things and started playing some notes.

Suddenly, her sight was becoming blurry. Her head was spinning.

'Huh? What is this..?'

 ***Hic***

That sound caught Umi's attention. She looked at Maki.

"Hey are you alr-" Umi couldn't finish her sentence when Maki suddenly tackled her to the ground "Hey Maki! What the heck is wrong with yo-" and again, she couldn't finish her sentence when she felt something soft on her lips.

She soon realized that... They were kissing. Maki's lips were pressed against hers. Umi blushed. Maki pulled away and looked at the bluenette, smiling.

"Maki.. What are you-"

"Aaaaaaawwwwhhh, you didn't like the kiss Umi-chaaaaan?~" Maki pouted "I gathered my guts to do thaaaaaat~"

Umi couldn't help it. She chuckled at the pouting maki.

"Why you no like Maki's love love kissuu~ *Hic* it was made specially for you Umi-chaaaaan~ *Hic*"

Umi was really chuckling on how cute Maki was acting and how cute her hiccups sound. She didn't know what happened to her but she didn't care for now.

"Really? I'm special to you?" Umi asked with a sweet smile.

"Of coooooooouuuuuurzzzzz! Why you no believe me *Hic*"

"Seriously?"

"Uyeaaaaa! Siryizli~! It's because.." Maki went near Umi's ear "I love you.. Umi-chan.."

Umi didn't know why, but she found herself smiling at what Maki said. She didn't know how or why would Maki bother and say that. Maybe she was just acting weird that she was talking nonsense.

"You don't believe me huh?" Maki's voice suddenly turned serious "I fell for you Umi.. *Hic* I don't know why.. But I just did.. *Hic* And I don't care.. I just love you... I really do.. *Hic*"

"Maki.."

"And the worst part is.. I don't know if *Hic* you love me too.. *Hic*" Maki chuckled "I guess I was scared you will avoid me forever.. That we won't be friends anymore.. I'm scared that will happen.. *Hic Hic*"

Umi strokes the red-heads hair.

"How stupid of you.." A smile escaped her mouth "I feel the same way.. I love you but I was scared.." Umi chuckled "I guess I should have confessed after all.."

"By the way, Umi-chaaaaan~ *Hic* Your che*Hic*st is soooooo softttt *Hic*" and Maki finally passed out.

Umi just smiled. The words Maki spoke didn't really sink into her. She didn't understand and just let it be. She then tried getting up slowly to avoid waking the red-head up.

When she stood up, Maki almost fell. Almost. Luckily, Umi cought her. Maki opened her eyes and stood up straight.

"Umi-chaaaaan~ I wub byoo~" And she fainted in Umi's arms.

Umi chuckled and gently placed her on her bed.

"What happened to you all of a sudden...?"

Umi looked back at their work place. She then noticed the bottle Maki drank from. She grabs it.

*Sniff sniff*

Umi found herself laughing.

"It was my fault after all."

* * *

Thank god it was Friday. If it wasn't, Maki would be in biiig trouble.

So it was a Saturday morning. Maki woke up from the ray of light directed in her face.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was about to sit up when she felt someone was hugging her from behind.

She slowly turns around, only to be greeted by Umi's cute and innocent sleeping face.

Maki blushed. Their face was an inch closer. Déjà vu anyone? Although, Maki couldn't help smiling.

"I wish.. This could last forever.." Maki sighed in relief.

"It can."

"U-Umi!" Maki was clearly surprised for Umi to answer.

"Huh? Your not adding 'chan' anymore"

"Ch-chan?! Since when did I call you that?!"

"Hehe.. You were drunk last night. I accidentally made you drink my father's beer." Umi kissed Maki on the forehead "I'm sorry that I did, although, I'm not that sorry."

"Huh?! You made me drink beer and you're not that sorry?" Her face was red, and her voice was shaking a little.

"Yeah, because if I haven't, you wouldn't have confessed. Right?"

"That's ri- Wait what? I confessed?"

"Yep, together with your 'Maki love love kissuu' which pierced through my heart" Umi chuckled "Who knew you had that signature move huh? Hehehe.."

Umi looked at Maki. She noticed her face was soooo red. It was stating clearly that she was totally embarrassed.

"I.. REALLY NEED TO G-GO NOW..." Maki was about to leave but Umi stopped her in time.

She pinned her on her bed. So like their position is Maki is bellow and Umi is on top, well you get it.

"What are you doing.. Umi.."

"Look.. I love you.. I seriously do.." Her voice, serious.

Before Maki could react. Umi has already kissed her. It took time for Maki to accept it, but she gave in anyway. Her heart was already melting from Umi's soft and sweet lips.

When their lips parted. They looked at each other.

"I.. I love you.. Umi.."

Umi hugged her, smiling.

"I know.. Starting from now, I'll be by your side and protect you. Even if what we have is wrong. I won't regret what we have. I'll fight the world for you, as long as I'm with you and your with me, I assure you, I won't regret loving you."

Maki felt a warm sensation in her heart. She returned the hug and smiled.

"Thank you.. Umi.."

"Say, you said something last night, I didn't get before you passed out."

"Hmm? What was it?"

"You said my chest was really so-"

Umi finally realized what she didn't understand.

"Oh my god! Maki! You were feeling my chest? How bold of you!"

"E-Eh!? It wasn't my fault, you tripped over me so I just happened to feel them. It was an accident!"

"Yet you don't regret it?"

"Yeah I loved it."

"How bold my Maki-chan."

"I-I mean, it's not like that! Mou~!"

Let's leave it like that. Hehe.

* * *

 **Cheers to being drunk! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay.. So anyways, if you liked this one shot, make sure to write a review and tell me the things I need to work on. And see you on another paper!**


End file.
